The Charm Of Ones Memory
by shadowwing1994
Summary: A Tsunami wave hits Japan. Alice survives but she was taken away from her friends and love.What happens six years later when she decides to go to Japan and get her life back? ShunXAlice Shurisu, DanXRuno Kusaki. previously called 'Flood'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys? Ya, I know what you wanna say, I should be working on my other stories before starting a new one, but this one was inspired by the Tsunami that happened in Japan the other day. I feel bad for them and I'm praying for their safety.**

**Hope you like it =] on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (duh, the show would have been the way I wanted)**

* * *

**Flood**

**Chapter one: The beginning.**

A thud was heard when the red headed girl sat on her bed. She took off her heals and laid herself down on the pillow, and looked at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

Her grandfather died and she had just returned from his funeral. The sweet loving man that took her in, in one of the hardest time in her life was now gone and the old fears of being alone came to her.

She got up slowly from her bed and walked to the balcony. The snow was melting and water was dripping from the tips of the trees, for it was spring. The season was supposed to bring happiness with it, but it brought more sorrow. She hugged herself; she hadn't felt scared and weak in her life for a long time, but she's felling it now.

In times like this; one person used to make her feel better, one person who she used to rely on. _Shun, where are you? _She thought. Tears fell even harder at the mention of this name. A set of unwanted images flashed before her eyes.

…

…

_Alice hid herself under a table as she felt the whole house rock hard. She tried calling for her mother, but it was with no appeal._

_A quake had hit Japan that night, it happened in the middle of the sea, which caused huge waves to rise and hit the shores with such force, taking everything with them, from houses, cars, boats and people. The country was in complete chaos; it was the strongest quake for about 140 years or that's what the radio was telling her._

_Fear made its way to the girl's heart, she was thirteen years old, all alone and defenseless against the mighty power of nature. She grabbed a little music box near her, she opened it and a small ballet dancer started dancing as the box played a tone, one made her calm a bit. She listened carefully to the sound, trying to ignore the voices of the wind and screams she was hearing, but it wasn't working. She raised her voice to sing along with the song while putting her hands on her ears. Everything around her was falling down on the hard floor, and she was getting more scared._

_A few moments of silence came; nothing broke, no one screamed. It was the silence before the storm. The windows broke along with the front wall of the house causing piles of water to come in the house, her box stopped playing and she was taken by the current to hit the different walls of the house. Her head was coming out from the surface at times and at others it would be under water with her struggling to breathe. _

_The current of water got stronger and was now filling the house and she was at loss of breath. Soon, she couldn't breathe at all, she felt her eyes close slowly as she was drowning…that's when she felt a hand around her wrist, she looked up at the dark figure from between her nearly shut eyes. To her, it was her rescuer, her angel from above. _

_She coughed the water out of her throat, and then she raised her head to see who the person was. She smiled. It was her crush, Shun Kazami. She instantly rapped her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, happy she was safe. When they parted, she took a look around her; they were standing on the roof. The view was horrifying, nearly everything and everyone was being taken by the high-leveled water. A few tears started gathering in her eyes. _

_"Tsunami waves did this, people are dying. I'm happy I got to you before that happened," Shun stated. Alice looked at him and nodded._

_"But, Runo, Dan…Julie and Marucho, what happened to them?" she asked worriedly. Shun shook his head._

_"I don't know anything about them, I came straight to you," he answered. She looked down, afraid about the possibility of her friends being dead.  
She then remembered something; she looked at Shun, who was looking at the gray clouds, with a sad face._

_"Shun…I…I lost the music box, the one you gave me, I'm sorry," she said looking down, avoiding his gaze. She looked up when she heard the sound of a splash. She looked around, not finding Shun anywhere. She glanced at the street that looked like a river, now. He was no where to be found. Her heart skipped a beat or two; her hands were tangled together in front of her heart. She stood alone on the roof, for two minutes or so. _

_"I found it," Shun said. Alice sighed in relief then looked down at the hole in the roof, where Shun's head was apparent. He gave her the coloured box and was about to drag himself up, when a violent roar was heard as a huge wave of water hit the house. It broke through the house and sent Shun away from Alice's eyes; the last thing she heard was his scream as he got carried away with the tide. Alice screamed his name out; she didn't know what else to do. She then felt her feet slip and in a second, she found herself in the water once more. Her tears fell down and she held tight to the box in her hands. Everything went black after that._

…

_She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but after blinking once or twice it became clear. She sat up straight; she was in some sort of a white bed. She looked at her hand were many wires were attached to it. She glanced at the monitor, where her heartbeats were shown. The green light was moving, up and down, drawing a zigzagged line that showed her heart was beating normally. _

_A nurse came to her, a smile lit up her face when she saw the young girl okay and alive. She checked Alice one more time to make sure, and then she gave her room to talk._

_"How did I get here?" she asked with a confused expression on her face. _

_"A rescuing boat brought you here, you are very lucky," the nurse said, putting her hand on Alice's shoulder. _

_"What about Shun? He was in the house…they must have saved him too," Alice added, shaking a little bit. _

_"I'm sorry, we didn't check in anyone with that name. If he was saved, he might be in another hospital," the nurse said and left, leaving Alice to her thoughts._

_After a day or so, her grandfather came back from Russia and took her with him. Scared to let her live in Japan all by herself._

…

A knock on the door, waked her up from her dream like state. She wiped the tears away, from both, her grandfather's death and Shun's…She wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but remembering the way he washed by the waves harshly gave her no other thought to wander in her head for the past few years that passed.

She walked to the door and opened it for the knocker. She saw her aunt and uncle standing in the door way, wearing black as herself. She moved aside to let them in.

Alice sat on the bed and they did the same. Her aunt gave her an assuring hug. Alice gave her a weak smile and opened her drawer and got the music box out. She opened it and listened to the tone.

"You really like that box, don't you?" her uncle stated. She nodded her head, after all, how could not she be, and it was a gift from her lover.

"Honey, I know loosing your grandfather was very hard. You are nineteen years old now, but that doesn't mean you should live alone. How about you come and live with us?" her aunt asked. Alice opened her eyes and looked at her aunt. It was true she can't live alone, Alice was always afraid of loneliness, a feeling that began returning to her heart.

Six years ago, she was separated from her family, her parents died in the flood. Moreover, she was taken away from her friends whom she shared 13 years of her life with. She missed their laughter, their pranks and their company. With them, she was never scared. She had been missing them, ever since, for she wasn't allowed to go back to Japan.

"I would love to…but, there is another place I should be in first. I want to go and visit Japan; I want to figure out my next move there. I always felt I belonged there, not here. I'm sorry," she said, standing up, a determined look appearing on her face.

"But, you were born here. We are here!" her aunt said. Alice grabbed the light green box and looked at the ballet dancer.

"Yes, but…my heart is there, with a person I don't even know if he was still alive yet, with my friends whom I don't know their condition as well," she paused for a second, and then closed the box, stopping the tone.

"I need to know if they were okay, I need to get back a few pieces of my life there, maybe I'll be as happy as I was at that time. Besides, after my grandfather's death, I figured out life was too short, I need to find some answers," she said, whispering the last part. Her aunt was about to say something, but her husband stopped her.

"If that's what you want, then…we won't stand in your way," he said. Alice smiled at him and she gave both of them a hug.

* * *

After about a week, everything was ready for her leaving. She stood in the airport, holding her suitcase. The two remaining family members she had were there; hugging her and wishing her luck, hoping one day she would find the answers she need and come back home.

Another one was there as well; it was her neighbor, Alex. He was her best friend for the past six years. He stepped forward and gave her a hug himself, then handed her the music box.

"You forgot it," he explained. She took it from his hands and thanked him; she didn't know how she had forgotten something as important as it.

Her flight number was announced on the speaker; she took a deep breath, and then walked towards the gate waving her goodbyes.

After about five hours the plane landed in Japan.

Alice got out of the plane and entered the airport after being greeted by a couple of ladies. After finishing her paper work; she left the airport in a taxi.

"Where do you wanna go, miss?" the cap driver asked.

"Can you take me to the public park?" she said. The driver looked at her in the mirror with a confused expression. That's when she realized she had been speaking in Russian, she mentally slapped herself.

"I'm sorry, I said: can you take me to the public park, please?" she repeated, this time in Japanese. The driver nodded and started the car up.

During the twenty minutes journey, Alice kept gazing out the window. The life was back in Wardington, everything seemed repaired and it was nearly the way it used to be. The people were walking with a smile on their faces, the sounds of the whistles of the birds reached her ears. It lit up her heart.

Finally the trip ended, she paid the cap and it was gone, leaving her in front of the park.

She breathed in the fresh air, she put her suitcase down and ran around herself like a little girl, she was, for her little self was controlling her now. She held her suitcase and sat down on a green bench, she looked at the kids playing and enjoying this sunny day. She felt complete at that moment.

She stood up and started walking to the entrance and stood in front of the street. It was busy, and cars seemed to never stop. She tried to look pass them, when she was able too, tears started falling from her eyes and she was about to run, forgetting about the traffic. She saw a sign of a café across the street, the café that used to be there where she and Runo had worked together.

When the traffic stopped, she ran with all she got, making her way between the cars, whose drivers started at her with weird looks on their faces. Abruptly, she stopped in front of the doors. What if she went inside to find new owners telling her the Misaki's family died? She quickly shook those thoughts away and pushed the doors open.

The jingling sound made everyone take notice of her presence, including the blue haired waitress. She turned to look at the door with an annoyed look. _She always hated working here, _Alice said.

"I'm sorry, but it's the lunch break and we…" she trailed off when she saw the young lady standing in front of her. She stared for a while, but she shook her head after a minute or so.

"Sorry, you look like an old friend," she apologized, which made Alice giggle.

"Runo, it's me! I'm Alice!" she said. The two girls hugged each other tightly.

"I thought you died," they both said in union which made another set of giggles escape their lips.

"Runo, I found pudding in the fridge," a brown haired guy said as he walked out of the kitchen, holding a big bowl of the said pudding. Runo walked to him and took the bowl from him, then gave him a hit on the head.

"What was that for Runo?" he asked rubbing his head. _They never changed, _Alice thought, happily.

Runo sighed and turned his face to see Alice. He looked shocked to see her.

"Hey, Dan. Did you recognize me?" she asked.

"Well, there's one girl I know with red hair," he said then got free from Runo's grip and gave her a hug and she hugged back.

Runo forced all the customers to leave for it was her lunch break and sat down with Alice and Dan on one of the booths, laughing and remembering old memories.

"Wow, you rebuilt the whole place?" Alice asked. Runo nodded.

"Well, ya. It was hard times, believe me, but now it's much better," she said.

"I can't believe you guys are okay," she said.

"Same here. Where have you been anyway?" Dan asked.

"I got back to Moscow with my grandfather; he didn't let me say goodbye or anything. He wanted to leave as soon as possible," she answered looking down.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. You are here again. If Julie and Marucho were here, they would have been happy," Runo said and titled her head down. Alice looked at her with a scared expression.

"Don't worry, they're fine. Julie is in Australia and Marucho went to India to help his dad start a new company there," she quickly added raising her face back up. Alice sighed in relief.

"Runo…what about Shun?" she asked looking straight into Runo's eyes. Dan looked away, feeling bad for Alice, who asked her question again when she got no answer.

"Alice…Shun is…fine. Well, he is alive, but he is not himself anymore," Runo answered.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. She was on the verge of crying.

"He can't remember anything, Alice. Nothing. Not me, not Runo, no one. He lost his memory," Dan answered for Runo.

"What?" Alice gasped.

* * *

**So, that's chapter one, hope you liked it^^. **

**Again the story was inspired by the Tsunami that happened in Japan the other day, pray with me for their safety. And I promise to update some of my stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two, that took a while, huh? I'm sorry about that. I want to thank you for your support, it means a lot to me, for real. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Review replies:**

**LunaRoseDragon: **thx for reviewing, sorry about the late update. Hope you like this chapter.

**AliceXSgunMEGAFan17: **she isn't stupid; she just has a bad judgment for stories. She said the same about 'Between Past, Present and Future' that's why I keep asking you guys if it is okay and so. She can really drain confidence out of you *sigh* anyways, I am continuing it. Thx for reviewing and hope you like this one.

**Zeyla Gale: **thx for reviewing, glad you liked it. Here I am, carrying on, hope it turns out well.

**Lch: **thx A LOT for reviewing and for your support. What you said really helped. Hope you like this one.

**Akiko Suzuki: **thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it. You are curios about what'll happen next? That makes the two of us because I don't know what'll happen. Hope it turns out good.

**X**: thx for reviewing, glad you liked it. I am continuing.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93**: yes they don't. Glad you liked it, thx for the review. Hope you like this one.

**Fluffy cloud**: thx for reviewing, sorry about the late update.

**La la girl**: no it's not a one-shot. Thx for reviewing, glad you liked it and hope you'll like this one.

**flippy17**: thx for reviewing, sorry about the late update. Ya, it's based on the Tsunami, I feel bad for them too. I'm glad you liked it, thx or the support.

**Colorfullife1993:** I am. Thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this one.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva**: thx for the review, it made me feel better. Hope you like this one.

**Helios**: ya, I liked it too. Thx for reviewing, hope you enjoy this one =]

**MarshmellowsSleeping**: thx for reviewing, glad you liked it. I feel bad for him too (not really :P) sorry about the late update.

**AliceXShunNotFabia**: it is okay, I get lazy most of the time and don't sign in. thx for reviewing, glad you liked it. So sorry about the late update.

**Katziki123**: I am trying to, hope I succeed. Thx for reviewing, sorry about the late update.

**Shadowjinx:** OMG! How did I forget about that? Sorry about that, thx for telling me. Thx a lot for what you said, it was great. Sorry about the late update, I'm working without a plan in this story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Flood**

**Chapter two: A bitter meeting **

Alice stared at Dan without uttering a single word. She couldn't believe her ears. That part of her heart the wished to see her long lost love, broke. Every crack formed, hurt and ached for every word cut like daggers. Before she knew it, she started crying. Her tears fell down her cheek, trailing a path behind down her rosy cheek.

In the beginning of her journey, a part of her, no matter how little it was, expected the worst; not finding her friends alive. Not finding Shun, alive. But they were, and he was. She didn't know what was worse; for her to find out he died or to find out he lost every bit of a memory about the years they spent together, that she was going to be treated as a stranger when she's around him.

Runo poked Dan hard on his stomach with her elbow. She glared at him, but her glare softened when it fell on Alice. The said girl was sitting in front of them, in her flesh not mind. It looked like she was in her own world, she didn't even seem to take notice of the streams flowing freely on her face. It broke Runo's heart to see her best friend in this situation.

"Alice, I think you must go and take some rest," she said in a soft tone. Again, Alice didn't seem to notice anyone was talking to her. Runo stood up and took her apron off. She placed it around Dan's neck and left him to tie the knot in the back. Dan gave a sigh to himself; he knew she wanted him to take care of the café while she's gone. He didn't protest and left to hang the 'open' sign on the door.

Runo grabbed Alice's suitcase and with her other hand, grabbed Alice's hand and helped her up and the two walked out of the café. Alice did nor said anything, she just allowed herself to be dragged along by Runo.

After a while of walking, the duo came to a stop in front of a small house nearly two blocks away from the café. Runo put the key in the hole, a clicking sound was heard and the door opened. It was then that Alice waked up from her thoughts. She, instantly, touched her cheek and felt the salty liquid, she wiped her face with her hand and took a look around her.

"I moved out of my parent's house. I live here now," Runo informed, noticing the puzzled look on Alice's face. Alice nodded to say she understood and the two walked inside, closing the door behind them.

Alice took the place in. The living room was a bit messy, but other than that; the house looked amazing! The design of the house was modern. It was clearly done by a good interior designer, but even though, parts of Runo could be seen in the place.

"Sorry about the mess, Dan held a party here last night and as usual he didn't clean after it," Runo said, putting her hands on her hips. Alice felt like laughing at that, but no sound came out. She was just not in the mood.

Runo went upstairs followed by Alice. She opened the guest room and led Alice in it. Alice sat on the bed and took off her shoes. She didn't look up, she just kept starring at the floor. Runo put the suitcase down and sat beside Alice on the bed.

"Alice, you are awfully quite. You must talk to someone, you know. Talk to me, Alice," Runo said. Alice didn't respond.

"I should kill Dan for bringing it up," Runo stated, looking down at the floor.

"How…H-How did it happen?" came Alice's question. Runo looked up as she heard her voice, a small smile lit up her face, happy and relieved she heard her voice. She breathed in and decided to tell her what had happened.

"We were at the hospital after two days of the Tsunami. Shun had entered a coma, but the doctors said he would wake up that day, so we were all gathered in his room. He slowly woke up, but he didn't recognize any of us," Runo answered, hints of sorrow appearing in her eyes.

"The doctors said it was an amnesia caused by a heavy trauma. I think he hit something hard when he was facing the waves," Runo added.

"Last thing I remember, was seeing him being washed off by the waves deeper inside my house. He went in the water to get my box back, it was my fault, then," Alice said, feeling guilty.

"Alice, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Now, you can help," Runo said putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"But…How?" Alice asked, confused.

"When you left all of a sudden, we thought you were lost or dead. But, now you are here, you can get his memory back. If anyone could do it, it's you," Runo said. Alice thought about it for a second and smiled, she felt there was some hope, after all.

The two sister-like friends spent the next two hours, emptying the bags. Catching up on what they have missed. Runo held Alice's dress in her hand, it was blue with white roses drawn on it.

"It's nice," Runo commented as she looked at herself with the dress in her hand in the mirror. Alice giggled. Runo raised an eye brow at her.

"Your taste in clothes seemed to have changed," Alice pointed out. "You are wearing a light summer dress and your hair is even different, it's put down in two low ponytails," she continued. Runo looked at herself in the mirror once again and giggled as well.

"Ya, growing up does that to you," she said while laughing.

Alice took the last item out of the bag, it was the violet-coloured box. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at it. A few tears made their way to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

Runo looked at the object, wide-eyed.

"No way! You still have it?" she asked in disbelieve and snatched it away from Alice's hands. Runo looked at it, it had the letter 'A' drawn in a half heart.

"Alice, this could really help us, maybe when Shun see it, he will remember," Runo said, excited. Alice took the box back.

"You think so? This only happens in movies," Alice said, not so sure about the idea.

"It won't hurt to try," Runo said. Alice smiled.

After getting everything done and ready for Alice to stay there; the two girls decided to get back to the café and help Dan out, since they left him in the rush time. Alice remembered how crowded the place will look like.

* * *

Runo pushed the door open. The jingling sound of the bells was not apparent because of the loud noise in the café, the place was full of people and Dan was struggling to keep up with the orders. Mr. and Mrs. Misaki were doing their best to help, but it looked they need four more hands to help.

The two young ladies grabbed an apron and began to work, giving Dan a chance to catch his breath. Runo's parents were really shocked and happy to see their daughter- like girl back. After more hugs and laughs, they got back to work. The boys were certainly happy Alice was ok, for everyone feared the worst. Alice lived in Japan nearly all her life so she had many friends there.

When the time came to close up for the night, everyone left the place, even Dan returned home. Alice and Runo were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, 'just like the old times' as they put it.

The jingling sound came from the door of the café; Runo completed cleaning the dishes while Alice went to see who it was and ask him to leave the café, politely. But, when she reached the door, she froze in her place.

It was him, the boy of her past. The one she held feelings and love for, deep in heart. She looked at him as he stood in the doorway. It was, with no doubt, Shun. He was taller now, but the same thing can't be said about his hair for it got shorter. Everything else though remained unchanged. His features seemed to be holding back a secret, one he didn't know himself.

Alice, forgetting all about his amnesia, rushed to him and gave him a hug. A very tight one, as tears started running down her cheeks. Shun was taken aback by this, what was this lady doing? He, slowly, released himself from her grip and stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

Alice wiped her tears away and a blush made its way up to her cheeks, giving them a rosy colour, after remembering. She shot an apologetic look in his direction.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," she lied, putting her head down. It pained her that he had no memory of her.

"It's…ok?" his statement was pronounced as a question, he was still confused at the weird situation.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, hopefully. Shun looked at her for a second.

"I am sorry, no. Must I, though?" he said. Alice shook her head, disappointedly.

He eyed the young lady, closely. She looked beautiful, a lot if he might add. She looked…oddly familiar, there was something about her that made him think more about her.

Abruptly, his head started aching. The pain shot through it fast. He put a hand on his forehead and used one of the tables for support.

"Shun? Hi," Runo said as she joined the scene. Shun shook the pain off and greeted his friend.

"Where's Dan?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"He went home," Runo answered.

"Then, why would he ask me to meet him here? Your boyfriend is so weird," he said and walked towards the door, but stopped to look at Alice.

"Nice meeting you…" he trailed off, leaving her the chance to tell her name.

"Alice, Alice Gehabich," she said. Her name was familiar as well to Shun, but even thinking it brought the headache back, so he let it go and left the place.

Alice stood there, hurt in her eyes. She knew the first meeting will be something like that, but still it hurt. Runo came closer to her and put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder causing Alice to smile, but it was a weak one.

"I'm sorry. Dan must have wanted him to see you, he must have thought he'll remember you," Runo apologized. Alice shook her head from side to side to say it was ok.

Deep down, it wasn't.

"He's still friends with you guys? How?" Alice said, after recovering.

"He doesn't remember us, but we were able to convince him we were his friends, so he's acting like it. He's hurt too Alice, not remembering your life is hard," Runo explained. Alice nodded.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Runo asked.

"Ill go and visit him, I'll try to remind him of me," Alice said, determined. It was almost nine o'clock, so she decided to leave that till tomorrow.

She helped Runo close the place and said her goodnights to the two owners and left with Runo to go home. She laid down in her bed and opened the music box to listen to its tone.

_God, please help me. I can't loose him, not him too._

* * *

**That ends chapter two. The reason why this chapter came out late is that I am writing it without a previous plan. I usually plan my whole story through before writing it, so it's quite hard to write it. The idea came up to me and I didn't want to blow it, so I wrote it before all that.**

**So, how was the second chapter? Was it good? What do you think will happen; please do tell me, it might inspire me a little. Please R&R ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, you guys want to murder me, right? I am really sorry for the very late update, but I've just finished school the other day. It's no excuse, I know. Hope the chapter will make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Flood**

**Chapter three: Dreaming.**

Shun slowly walked down the long corridor he was in. He was dressed in his blue pj's and he was bare foot. The corridor was dark, he wasn't even able to see his hand, but yet he kept walking as if his legs knew the way.

He felt aimless as he continued his way. His heart was beating fast, he was breathing hard as well and he could hear himself inhaling air inside his lungs. He kept staring at everything he would pass, confusingly. At the end of the long corridor, there was an opened gate, leading into a circular shaped room, with doors placed around its circumference.

The room was lit up a bit, by a huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Shun sat on the ground, still not able to understand what was going on. That was until one of the doors opened, by itself. Shun knew what he was to do. He got up and walked inside the door.

He walked inside the door, only, to find himself standing in a theater. He looked to his sides. People, too many, were sitting down, enjoying the show they attended. He walked in the path between the two columns of seats, till he reached the front row.

He looked to his right. He didn't know why. There was a man sitting there with his wife, next to them was a teenager at the age of thirteen. The three looked, amusingly, at the stage. He looked at the kid; he looked like a younger version of himself. The young one was placing his arms beneath his head while gazing at the show.

Shun turned his attention to the stage. There were nearly ten girls on it, each dressed in a pink top and a tutu with matching colour. It was a ballet show. A smirk made its way to his face as he glanced at the girls, for one to catch his eye.

She was clearly the leader of the show for she stood right in the centre. She moved, gracefully from side to side, while performing twists with her body. There was only one problem; he was not to see her face. Her face was somehow shadowed. The whole scene he was seeing was in black and white, the only thing with colour was the pink outfits the ballerinas wore, other than that, everything was colourless.

The claps of the audients made him pay attention once more. Some of the girls waved their hands and the rest bowed politely and the curtain was closed. He looked at his 'younger version' and the people he was with. They were up and walking towards the door. Shun followed.

They were backstage where the participants rested before and after the shows. They came to a room and opened the door and that girl was there. The little Shun hid his face behind a bouquet of flowers he held. The girl looked at her parents, Shun knew they were her parents for she called them mom and dad. She, then, turned her attention to the boy hiding his face behind the flowers.

_"Nice show, Alice," young Shun said as he handed her the flowers. She took them, but turned to look at her parents. _

_"Why is he here, mom?" she asked. She was not annoyed, but embarrassed. _

_"Well, I saw it was about time for him to see one of your shows," her mom said and she laughed. _

_"Since when you dance ballet? How and why were you keeping it a secret?" the young Shun asked again. Alice turned to look at him._

_"If I had told you, you would have laughed at me. You find it too feminine," she said. _

_"Alice, you are a female. And, I liked it, you were really good," he said. _

_"Really? You didn't want to leave at some point?" she said in an all knowing tone._

_"I wanted to, but I couldn't. You were like a dancing Barbie doll back on stage," he said and smirked. "My doll," he added after a few seconds._

_"Don't call me that! See? That's why I didn't want you to know. I can't believe you're mocking your girlfriend," Alice said and turned to look away. _

After that, everything went black and Shun was in the circular room again. He took a deep breath to try digesting what he saw behind that door. He wasn't given enough time to do that, for another door opened, but this time it engulfed Shun in its darkness.

Shun stood up and looked around himself and took in his surroundings. He was in a park of some sort, people walked by him, as if he wasn't there. He knew he couldn't be seen. The trees, benches, soil and people, everything was in black and white.

He looked at one of the benches, he never knew why his eyes were to glance at that particular bench, but nevertheless, they did. There were a couple of teens sitting there, a boy and a girl. He quickly identified them as himself and 'Alice'.

They were holding two ice-cream cones. Alice was licking her cone, enjoying the taste of iced desert while the young Shun kept staring at his, not daring to eat it. The girl looked at him.

_"Why are you not eating it, Shun?" Alice said. _

_"It's chocolate-mint flavored. I asked you to bring me a vanilla ice-cream," he said and kept looking at his cone._

_"Vanilla is a plain flavor. Just, try it, it's delicious. Trust me," she said and the little Shun couldn't do anything but to taste his ice-cream. It was, as Alice said, delicious._

_"It's good, really good," he said and started licking it. Alice burst into laughter after mere seconds._

_"Why are you laughing?" he asked, a little annoyed._

_"Your…nose," she said between laughs. Shun tried to look at his nose, but it was not physically possible. _

_"Stop laughing at me, it's not funny! What's wrong with my nose?" Shun said, well half-shouted. Alice stopped and got a tissue out of her pocket and wiped the ice-cream that lied on his nose. He understood what she meant and just relaxed. _

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to…you know," Shun said, scratching his head. Alice shook her head to say it was okay and the two continued eating their ice-cream as Alice placed her head on his chest._

After the scene was over, he once again returned to that same room. Why he was seeing this? He didn't know. He did not get the point of these memories as it returned to him. All he knew was that they were things he didn't remember. His head ached at the thought. He put his right hand on it, grabbing hold of his head as it ached more and more by every passing second.

Another door opened, Shun didn't look at it or even cared about it. The door let waves and waves of water inside the room and Shun was taken away by the current. He was running out of air as he put his hands around his neck. He was scared, scared of drowning…of ding. His eyes closed after a few moments and he was surrounded by darkness.

Shun shoot from his sleep, gasping for air_._ He was drenched in sweat and his head was still aching. It was just too much. That dream, the same one each time. It would show him the same things in the same order, but he was never to know the meaning or remember the moments they showed him.

He walked to his closet and put on some clean clothes, then went to the bathroom. He filled his hands with water then splashed it on his face. He brushed his teeth and dried his hands and face then left the bathroom.

He went downstairs to find his grandfather sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands. He lowered his paper to glance at his grandson. Shun greeted and sat down beside his grandfather to eat breakfast. Shun kept silent and his grandfather knew what was wrong, but he didn't ask.

After breakfast, Shun went outside to work on his ninja skills. He didn't know why, but hitting the wooden post in front of him helped clear his mind. And he liked that.

Abruptly, he stopped. His senses was telling him that there was another person behind him. He turned around and the person was a bit startled. Shun was surprised, it was the same girl from the café. He looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"Hi, Shun," was all she said.

* * *

**That ends chapter three. I finally found my muse for this story and I enjoyed coming up with its plot. I hope the chapter was good guys. It was a little too short, sorry about that. So, what do you think will happen? R&R. I am thinking about changing the title of the story to 'The Charm of one's Memory' what do you guys think?**

**P.S: go to my profile and read 'my upcoming stories' section then go check out the pole I set there. Vote for which story should I write first?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I am late…again -_-'' But I updated :) lol. Thx to all who reviewed and favorite and alerted the story, you guys ROCK! Please enjoy this chappie :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**The Charm Of One's Memory**

* * *

**Chapter four: Flashback**

Alice sat on the wooden chair in front of the little desk placed in the guest room she stayed in at Runo's house. The curtains were closed, despite the fact that it was seven in the morning. Only the desk light allowed her to see what she was writing. The yellow, full of life rays were not something she wanted to see at the moment. She was in a much sadder mood than that, after all, nothing in her life was turning any better.

She was still in her PJ's as she woke up only an hour ago. She sighed as the pen in her hand stopped writing on the white paper she was looking at. She put her pen down and curled the paper up and threw it in the direction of the pin, only for the paper to land on a huge pile of other ball-like papers.

She didn't know writing a letter would be so hard.

It was a letter meant to be sent to her aunt and uncle, to let them know about how she was doing and all. But, for some reason, she wasn't able to write an appropriate one, one that talks about her happiness about her friends' well-being, her spending time with them and…about the black haired ninja who lost every trace of his memory…

She took out another paper from her drawer and stared at it. Her pen was in her right hand and its tip was touching the bottom of her chin in a thinking way. Then, she stopped placing those tiny little blue drops of ink on her chin and started writing her letter as some words came to her mind.

_Dear aunt and uncle,_

_I am writing to let you know I'm doing fine. Japan didn't change much over those years and it was completely rebuilt, everything is the same way it used to be and for that I was so happy. _

_I've also learned that my dear friends were just fine. No one was hurt or anything to my relief. Runo invited me to stay in her house for the time being and I agreed. She and Dan are pretty much the same, still arguing on the silliest things, yet they loved each other dearly deep in their hearts. Julie is in Australia so I didn't see her just yet and Marucho is in India following his father's footsteps into the world of business. Him, too, I was not able to see. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Misaki were more than glad to see me and it felt great to see them and the rest of the neighbors. I must say this is the first time I'm truly happy in a long time…Grandfather was keeping me away from life here, I know he was scared, but with all my friends here, he shouldn't have been. I am not mad at him, though, and I still really miss him and Russia, but being here is keeping my mind busy._

_Of course, all happy moments are sure to have a hidden problem inside. Auntie, do you remember Shun? The black haired boy I used to date? The one I loved a lot…Well, he survived, but I was in for a bigger shock. Shun…he had lost his memory and he sees me as a complete stranger…I feel so heart broken. I don't seem to be dealing with that fact very well, and he don't seem to be dealing with knowing me well either. _

_I just don't know what to do…especially that I ruined every chance I have with him after yesterday's visit to his house…_

Her pen stopped writing at the mention of yesterday's visit to Shun. Alice had this saddened expression on her face and her eyes matched. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered what had happened…

…

_Alice had woken up really early that day. The sun was just about to rise from beyond the horizon and the sky had a violet cape on, mixed with faint rays of yellow and pink. It was a beautiful sight as Alice looked outside the window, but there was no time to enjoy it as she had to be on her way to the Kazami's residence._

_She opened her closet and got a white skirt and a green top out. She quickly changed into them. The skirt reached just above her knees and was a bit loose around her fair legs. To match the top and the skirt, she got out a pair of white heels and put them on. She fixed her hair quite quickly and then raced down stairs._

_Runo was sound asleep and Alice wasn't going to bother her. She, however, called Dan and waked him up from his dreams. The slightly annoyed Dan picked up and Alice told him she needed his car. She only heard a sigh, probably of annoyance, and then all she heard was beeps, signaling he had hung up the phone._

_When she reached Dan's house, the brown haired boy was at the gate. He was in his PJ's and his hair was messier than it would usually be, if that was possible. He was yawning as he handed her his car keys and once Alice took it, he entered his house, no doubt to continue his beauty sleep._

_After a long drive that took nearly two hours of continues driving, Alice reached her destination. She got out of the car and stared at the dojo that didn't conduct a single change throughout the years. She knew, for the secret passage she used to enter through was still there, a small hole in the walls that surrounded the mansion, but she was far too big for it now. She smiled at the remembrance of her childhood memories…_

_Alice stood in front of the door and pressed the button that was to her right and waited. What was Shun to say when he sees her again? That was the question going through her head. _

_After minutes Alice wasn't able to count, the doors were opened to reveal an old man in a ninja outfit. Alice recognized him as Shun's grandfather immediately. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at the old man._

_"Hey Mr. Kazami, I'm so glad to see you again. Maybe you don't reme-" She was cut short by the deep voice of Shun's grandfather._

_"Alice! But of course I remember you, child. Come on in," He said and moved aside to let Alice through. Alice smiled as they both walked towards the backyard._

_"Where have you been all this time, my dear? I had to bear with Shun's other irritating friends," Alice couldn't help but laugh; she knew the old man and the rest of the gang never got along._

_"We have a lot of caching up to do grandpa," She smiled as she said this then her smile dropped a bit and turned into a slight frown. "But, if you don't mind, I would like to see Shun first," she said and her head was focused on her feet as she walked in the garden. Shun's grandfather stopped walking, abruptly. Alice followed his actions._

_"Oh, that kid, hmm. I suppose you have been told about his condition," He said. Alice nodded. "Well, we have tried everything and nothing seems to work. He is not aware of anything but basic knowledge and his name, nothing more. You must be very careful when dealing with him," he continued and Alice seemed a bit shocked._

_"You must try to approach him gently for he has no memory of you nor has anyone talked about you in front of him as we all thought you…died," the old man said with a sigh at the end. Alice felt the situation was rather a burden, a very heavy one that was put on Mr. Kazami's shoulders. _

_"Don't worry, I will try. I really would want him to remember me and everything else," Alice said and forced a smile on her face, to reassure the old man and herself as well. "So, where's Shun?" She asked._

_"He's in the training area in the backyard," Mr. Kazami answered._

_"He still trains?" Alice asked, surprised. _

_"Yes, but…it's just not the same. It's not fun with him not complaining about it," He answered, saddened by the fact. Alice managed to keep her laughs within. "You better go and see him, good luck my child," he said and gave her a thumps up that made him look like a three year old. Alice smiled for she saw it was rude to laugh and started walking towards the backyard._

…

_With every step she took, she breathed in to calm herself down. She couldn't shake the nervousness she felt._

_After a few minutes, she reached the backyard. The backyard was huge, it had a lake to the left and a couple of sakura trees planted near it. A forest entrance was placed to the east and the rest of the yard was the training area. _

_The training area had many wooden posts and a few practice dummies with some hanged sand bags that had lots of stars and knifes slashed through them._

_Her eyes scanned the place, looking for the ninja. After few seconds, she spotted him near the posts as he was hitting one with such force. She slowly approached him, walking slowly and gracefully. However, she stopped when Shun stopped hitting the post and turned to look at her. She froze in her place; she had forgotten he was able to know whenever she was there by his ninja senses._

_He kept staring at her, as if wanting her to say something on why she is here. She quickly smiled and said in a sweet voice, "Hi, Shun," Shun nodded, greeting her in his own way._

_She just stood there, staring at him. She was yet trapped in the thought that all this was a dream. Coming back here and find him along with her other friends safe as she longed prayed. _

_Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard a wooden post being hit by Shun. She shook her head as she returned to 'earth'. She watched as he kept on punching it.  
_

_Boy, how much she remembered those trainings Shun used to have with his grandfather. She would sit on a chair and watch the two as they train. She would laugh sometimes at the funny irritating face Shun would make without noticing. She would hand him a towel and watch with a dreamily look, rosy blush on her cheeks and a sigh how he wipes away the drops of sweat that descended during practice. She, unlike Shun, was a big fan of that time._

_She came closer to him and watched how he broke the post into two after a couple of other punches. He placed his hands on his knees and was gasping for air. She put a hand on his left shoulder and he turned his head to look at her._

_"That was impressive, but you could have easily broken it if you kicked it right in the middle with your right leg," She said while smiling. _

_Shun looked at her, surprised and somewhat annoyed, after all, who was this chick to come and give him instructions? Just to prove her wrong, he decided to follow he words. He kicked the post right in the middle with his right foot. But…Much to Shun's surprise…The post did break in half. Shun stared at it for some while, still not believing, then turned to look at Alice._

_"What the…? How did you know?" Shun asked, still surprised._

_"You told me…when we were kids," She said and looked at him, waiting for his reply. Shun gazed at her for some time, and then turned his head away._

_"Do you mean…? We knew each other?" He asked still not looking at her. She only nodded._

_"Uh…umm…" Shun stuttered not knowing what to say; only a few words were forming in his mouth. This was like the time he tried to believe that Dan and the others were his friends. "I'm sorry, but I don't-" he was cut off by Alice._

_"Remember me, I know about the amnesia. It's fine, really, we can always get to know each other all over again," Alice said and plastered a smile on her face. Shun gazed at her, quite surprised by the fact that she wanted to befriend him. A small smirk appeared on his face._

_"I guess, sure," He said and grabbed his towel and wiped his forehead. _

_Alice glanced at him and a blush appeared on her face. She was surprised that after all these years; she still couldn't help but blush around him as he does that. Shun though, looked at her weirdly then sighed as he put his towel on the remaining post._

_"So, you are one of them, huh?" Shun said and sighed once more. Alice stopped blushing and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face._

_"One of them? What do you mean?" Alice asked._

_"Don't try to hide it; many of your other friends have tried. Why can't you just leave me alone? I am not interested in dating any girl and you are sure not my girlfriend that I have forgotten! Leave me alone!" He snapped at her and Alice flinched a bit. She backed away a step or two._

_"But I was not going to say that. I was really your friend, along with Runo, Dan, Marucho and Julie," Alice said. Shun shook his head and looked at her._

_"Your name is Alice, right?" He said. Alice nodded._

_"Then how come none of them mentioned you before," Shun said, slightly annoyed by this 'fan girl'. _

_"They…they thought I had died in the tsunami and didn't want you to remember me, it's the truth I swear," She said. Shun looked at her and said nothing. Alice put a hand on his shoulder after taking a few steps towards him._

_"I know it's a lot to take in…Everyone can tell you anything and you are to believe it since you have no memory of it, they expect you to," Alice said, sweetness in her voice. Shun looked at her as if she had grown two heads, that girl managed to surprise him many times and now she was the only one that understood how he felt._

_"For example, I am sure grandpa told you that you liked training, but you hated it more than any other thing," Alice stated then broke into laughter. Shun had a small smile on his face._

_"That would…explain a lot," Shun said and chuckled a bit, then stopped as he realized that he was laughing._

_"It's nice to hear your laughter after all these years," Alice said with a warm smile and to her amazement a blush appeared on Shun's face. Of course he turned away from her in hope that she hadn't noticed it. She smiled again._

_An awkward silence followed. But it was to live short._

_"So…wanna go and sit by the lake?" Shun asked and Alice nodded and they both walked towards the lake._

…

_Many hours had passed since the two were together. Alice told him about her life in Russia after the tsunami and how she decided to come back to Japan after her grandfather's death. She was glad that Shun somehow believed her._

_They had lunch with Shun's grandfather and then returned to sit by the lake. Alice couldn't have been happier that she was seeing him and talking to him once again. It was still not the same, but she was happy. Shun was even remembering a few things, not many though and mainly not about her, nevertheless she was happy by that._

_"So we actually fought over an action figure when we were children," Shun said and couldn't help but let a chuckle out. Alice was laughing as well._

_"Ya, you and Dan always fight on things," Alice said among laughs._

_"I still can't believe we are friends," Shun said, not laughing any more, but a small smile was still on his face._

_"Well, you always find a way to get along in the end, no matter how bad you fought. You are always there for each other," Alice said and smiled again._

_Shun looked at her and she was facing him. They were sitting beside each other so there wasn't a big space between them. Alice blushed again as she gazed into his eyes, those golden orbs she missed all these years, the ones she only saw in her dreams. She was hypnotized by his eyes and Shun too was staring at her eyes as well. They were not saying anything, they were just staring. _

_Alice, subconsciously, started leaning in slowly, closing the very few centimeters that sat her and Shun apart. Their lips met in a kiss and it was then that Alice realized what she was doing. She was going to pull away, but Shun kissed her back and she found herself more and more into the kiss. Then…Shun suddenly pulled away, as he too realized what he was doing._

_Alice looked at him a hand on her lips. He was clutching to his head and he was in pain. Alice put a hand on his shoulder, concern and worry in her eyes. He slapped her hand away. He looked at her with dark and angry expressions. Alice's heart skipped a beat or too._

_"I knew you couldn't be trusted! You are just like the other girls! Everything was just a lie, a big one!" Shun said._

_"But it was not…I am sorry, I didn't mean to," Alice said, a few tears in her eyes._

_"Just get out of my house and don't bother coming back," Shun said and walked towards his house with his hand still on his head._

_Alice broke into tears and then…she left…_

…

Another sigh escaped Alice's mouth as she wrote the last of her letter to her aunt.

She couldn't believe how much she had screwed up. Shun doesn't want to do anything with her any more, she lost him…maybe forever…She couldn't help but feel pessimistic about the situation. What was she to do now?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door that followed by Runo entering her room. Runo looked at the closed curtains and sighed. She went to the window and opened the curtains, finally letting some sun light. Alice looked away from the window for she wasn't used to light as she stayed a couple of hours in the dark. After a few seconds, she turned to face Runo to see her staring in her face while puffing her cheeks.

"What are you doing in the dark like this Alice and why didn't you wake me up?" Runo asked putting her hands on her hips. Alice smiled sheepishly.

"I was writing a letter to my family in Russia," Alice said, "I lost track of time, sorry," she apologized. Runo sighed.

"It's fine. Hey, why are you sending them a letter? Just send them an e-mail or something, the letter won't be there till weeks," Runo said. Alice started folding the paper for it to fit in an envelope.

"Well, they live in a very traditional area in Germany and they are not used yet to technology. Unlike my grandfather, my uncle isn't a big fan of computers and so. He still likes to receive letters," Alice explained as she put a stamp on the envelope. "I better go and mail this," Alice said holding the envelope. Runo nodded.

"Sure, there's a mail box near the café. Wanna help me today?" Runo asked. Alice nodded with a smile.

"Ok, then. Let's go,"

…

…

The two girls finally reached the café and Alice quickly spotted a blue mail box and headed towards it and put the letter in the slit and smiled. She returned to where Runo stood waiting for her and the two started walking again. But after taking a few steps, they stopped.

It was Alice that stopped first and Runo did the same. When Runo followed Alice's gaze, she found Dan and Shun before them. The two were talking and didn't seem to notice the two girls were there. Alice had a few tears in her eyes as she saw Shun, but she quickly wiped them away.

Dan finally noticed Runo and waved at her like crazy, Runo sweat-dropped and waved back. Shun looked at Alice, blushed out of embarrassment and turned his head away, which puzzled Alice to say in the least.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter's over, I'm so happy about it :) What do you guys think of this chapter? Hope you liked it :) R&R please  
Oh, and please visit the Bakugan Battle Club forum and comment on the bakugan couple names, my friends (FlowersOverBoys, XXfadedScares97XX, and InnocentDiamond) and I came up with, as well as enjoying the silly funny awesome topics there :) :)**

**Oh and I created a facebook group called 'Fanfiction Authors' If anyone wants to join to talk with other fanfiction authors from around the world on FB then he/she may send me a request and I'll add him/her :) :) My fb name is Ess Arar :) Hope you would join **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so very sorry for the REALLY late update. Actually it was decided that I won't continue the story but I have changed my mind , so hopefully I can continue it ^_^ thank you for your support all this time :D**

**The chapter might be really short, sorry in advance :P **

**Recap: **Alice was separated from her friends after a big tsunami. After living six years in Russia and her grandfather's death, she decided to go back to Japan. She was pretty happy to know her friends were alive, but she was in for a big surprise…Her love, Shun Kazami, has lost his memory after the tsunami.

While dealing with the fact that she was nothing more than a stranger to Shun now, she decided to stay even more and try and bring back his memories. To proceed slowly, she introduced herself as a friend to Shun and even spent the day at his house. Moved by her emotions, she kissed him, which caused Shun to get mad with her.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly T_T)**

* * *

**Chapter five: I want to know you. **

_"Just get out of my house and never come back!" _

The words he said yesterday still rang in her ear.

Alice's body tensed at the sight of Shun standing not too far away from her. She didn't know how to face him and her heart wasn't quite ready yet. Getting away was the safest option she had. Before she could put her plan, coming up with an excuse and run, into action, hers and Shun's eyes were locked. Shun quickly averted his eyes away, as an embarrassed and guilty expression appeared on his face.

It filled Alice's heart with more confusion. It didn't surprise her that he averted his eyes, but she expected a colder expression. The feeling of confusion turned into one of curiosity…

Her legs started moving out of their own will…it seemed that once more her body was going to cause more problems. She stopped about three feet away from the two guys…and just like that, remained silent.

Runo followed shortly, wondering why Alice suddenly started walking. Dan went to her side and put his arm around her shoulder, taking her by surprise. She was about to hit him out of habit, but he stopped her by whispering a few words in her ear. Dan's serious eyes…it was rare to see them, but whenever he does wear those eyes it meant the situation was far from being silly…Runo nodded slightly and followed Dan inside the café…though she really wanted to truly understand what he meant by his words.

_"Let's leave them alone…they have a lot they need to talk about," _

Silence filled the air, awkward and tensed one that is. They were in a position where they wanted to say lots of things to each other ask many questions and explain many other incidents. As things were going, none of this was going to be accomplished. Alice finally summoned some courage and deiced to greet him properly.

"Good morni-"

"This picture…" Shun spoke while showing her a picture in his left hand.

Alice was kinda surprised to be cut off by him like this, but nonetheless, she was happy he was speaking to her. She eased a bit and took hold of the photo he was holding for her to try and get a better look at it. As she examined the photo, Shun's eyes were fixed on her wanting to see her reaction.

The picture was of the whole gang taken after spending the day at the amusement park. Runo and Dan were still eating their cotton-candy when the picture was taken, Julie tried yet another one of her overly cute poses and Marucho was just sitting there with a smile on his face. In the Back stood Dan's and Alice's mothers as they were the ones who offered to take the kids to play, they had a sweet smile on their faces as they held colored balloons in their hands. Sitting in the left corner of the picture were Shun and Alice.

Shun had only his right eye opened as he gazed at Alice whose face was covered with ice-cream, the said girl was smiling cheerfully at him.

Tears appeared in Alice's eyes. The picture sure returned many beautiful memories she didn't wish to forget. She hugged the photo tightly as some tears managed to escape her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. She really missed them all.

A warm sensation of a hand whipping her tears was enough to jolt Alice out of her dream land and back into reality. She nearly died of shock as she opened her eyes to find Shun's face close to hers and his fingers getting rid of her tears gently. An instant blush was bound to appear on her face.

"So. It's true…" he said in an almost unheard tone. Alice looked at him not quite getting what he meant.

"You are the girl in the picture; you were also my friend back then…" He explained further. Alice slowly nodded.

"Yeah, everyone was so close back then. The photo reminded me of I missed the most, being together with everyone," Alice added, still stealing glances at the picture in her hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Alice said not sure if Shun had said anything.

"I'm SORRY FOR NOT BELIEVING YOU YESTERDAY!" He shouted as he got a bit irritated she wasn't paying attention to him.

His voice caught the ears of the people walking in the street, they looked the couple worriedly, coming to some weird conclusion that a fight was about to break between the two. Alice somehow managed to reassure them that nothing was going to happen by smiling sweetly at them and soon enough the street's flow was back to normal.

"Geez Shun, don't scream like that," Alice said while giggling.

Looking at her laughing face made Shun relieved a bit, it felt greater to make a girl smile than to make her cry. It seemed bringing them to tears was his specialty, handling girls was never his strong point.

"It was because you didn't hear the first time, you know," He said, getting slightly defensive now that he realized he was being laughed at. That earned another snicker from Alice.

"I'm sorry too…I don't know what really happened to me yesterday. It was just…I didn't see you for so long and somehow my heart took control …before I knew it I-"

"It's ok,"

Alice looked at him with widened eyes…Was he really saying it was ok? Did he really forgive her?

"You were my best friend so it's okay," he said it with closed eyes while putting his hands in his pocket.

Alice smiled at him, "I'm glad," she said.

His heart was racing at the sight of Alice's smile. In those six years, Shun couldn't recall anything that made him react in this way…it was only Alice. He felt she was someone special, yet he couldn't understand in what way even after getting that long lecture from Dan about how they were all friends in the past. Even if Dan hasn't showed him that picture, Shun did believe that Alice was related to his past, still the picture ensured this feeling and so he knew he got to make things right.

"Umm…"

Alice's voice stopped Shun's train of thoughts. He looked at her and noticed her uneasiness…Apparently; he was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the long silence he was creating.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something…" he said. She shook her head stating it was okay.

"Hey, Alice," Shun called, the redhead looked at him, a surprised expression appeared on her face, but she gestured him to continue.

"Today you are planning to help out in the café right?" he said

Alice nodded.

"Then after you finish, if you want…I would like to take you out somewhere,"

Alice blushed and quickly lowered her gaze so she couldn't be seen; her heart was beating faster now. Why did this feel like he was asking her on a date?

"I want to get to know you better and if possible remember stuff about you, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," She said in a faint voice. She abruptly jerked up her head and looked at Shun with a smile plastered on her face, "Then I'll see you today, now I must go, bye," she said as she made her way to the café, in a happy way.

"Yeah, see ya," Shun managed to say while gazing at her fleeting figure. He then quickly shook his head, regaining his cool. And then left to finish the errands his grandfather sent him to do so he could be free for tonight.

…

Dana glanced as his best friend and sighed. He hoped Shun had done what he said to him. It was a long talk he gave to Shun yesterday trying to explain everything without telling him what exactly Alice was to him. If he was to say Alice was Shun's girlfriend then Shun would have taken a defensive stance since his memories were not there.

His eyes then caught Alice happily serving the customers and smiled.

Dan was secretly hoping that Alice would be able to bring back Shun's memories somehow or at the very least those two were to fall in love again and lead a happy life even if that never happened.

_I hope everything goes well tonight…_

* * *

**So that's it for now, told you the chapter was short sorry for that :/ there will be a couple of short chapter like that x_x I hope you liked it even if it was just like this, I didn't want to put in their "date" here as well. If I write the next two chapters exactly the way I want it, they will be very cute ones**

**Wish me luck :D thx for your support guys ^^**

**R&R **


End file.
